


Hand-Holding is SRS BSNS

by boopinbabbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave is adorably awkward and Tavros is mildly confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-Holding is SRS BSNS

Dave has his hands shoved in his pockets. His shoulders are hunched slightly, his posture is tense, and his mouth is set in a thin line. Today has obviously not been a good day at work, Tavros notes as he watches the blonde from across the stage. He has to finish packing up Johnny’s equipment before he can leave and hopes that whatever is eating at his friend can wait another few minutes.

By the time he’s finally done, Dave has gravitated to the door. His posture is slightly more relaxed, but Tavros can still see the tension in his shoulders as he hurries over to join him.

"Hey, Dave," he calls, giving the blonde what he hopes to be a welcoming grin. "What…brings you here? Just stopping by…?"

"No particular reason," the human tells him. "Are you busy?"

"Nope, I’m done…..for tonight at least. Why?"

"Wanna go get something to eat."

It’s phrased as a question but sounds like an order and Tavros wonders if maybe the cause for Dave’s current mood is more than just a bad day. He agrees to the offer though and the two of them head out the door and into the alley behind the theatre. It’s a relatively cold night, though Tavros didn’t notice. He could see Dave shivering out the corner of his eye though and hoped that where ever they were headed was close by for the human’s sake.

"There’s a….McDonald’s just down the street….a bit," he suggested. "If that’s…ok?"

"It’s fine," Dave agreed, shrugging jerkily. "Food is food, dude. Even cheap food."

They headed in the direction of the fast-food establishment, Tavros sneaking glances at his friend, who seemed to get more and more surly looking as they walked. Almost like he was fighting with himself over something, which wasn’t too surprising considering who he was dealing with.

"Hey….are you…." he started, pausing to frown down at the other man thoughtfully. "….all right? You know…..if something’s wrong…..you can….."

"I’m fine," Dave said. His short tone telling the world that he was, in fact, not.

"Are you….sure? Because you-"

"Just drop it, Tavbro."

"Um…..ok….but only for now….because I….don’t like seeing you…..this way…"

He watches Dave take a deep breath out the corner of his eye and let it back out with a forceful whoosh. His shoulder moves, and Tavros realizes he is removing one clenched hand from his pocket. The fist uncurls shakily before darting out to grasp at Tavros’s hand; clenching it tightly like Dave’s afraid he’s going to fall down a rabbit hole if he lets up any on his grip.

Tavros stares down at their joined hands for a moment; trying and failing to fight down an amused (and probably more than a little silly) grin, and adjusts their grip so that he can slide his fingers in between Dave’s. He then glances back up, just in time to see the human jerk his now bright red face back forward, and has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh…..ok then….." he says instead, giving the human’s hand a gentle squeeze. "You could’ve just…..asked…y’know?"

His grip on Dave’s hand tightens when the human tries to jerk it away in embarrassment and Tavros is unable to contain his laughter any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tavros's text always came off as slightly hesistant and stilted to me so that's how I write his speech. /shrugs


End file.
